Boundless Love
by Tropical Flavored Yama
Summary: Hisoka has finally admitted to himself that he wants Tsuzuki, only problem is Tsuzuki is now denying his own feelings. Hisoka goes out of his way trying to prove it’s okay for two men to be together…
1. Warnings

Warnings: Shounen ai (well duh, if you don't like that stuff, how'd you sit through the series?? The author continentally killed off most of the women, so unless EVERYONE partakes in a orgy with Wakaba...), yaoi supporting waitresses, possible lemon in later chapters,   
  
Couples: Hisoka/Tsuzkui, Tsuzuki/Hisoka, implied Watari/Tatsumi, Tatsumi/Watari  
  
Rating: PG-13 for right now, as I stated earlier, possible lemon later  
  
Notes: I wanted Hisoka to be on top, cuz I don't think he'd be completely submissive 200% of the time, but now I fear Tsuzuki might be OOC in his sulking. Oh, and I know Hisoka is OOC at times, blame Shuichi from Gravitation, I was watching the series while writing this. ...Is anyone even reading this chapter?  
  
Summary: Hisoka has finally admitted to himself that he wants Tsuzuki, only problem is Tsuzuki is now denying his own feelings. Hisoka goes out of his way trying to prove it's okay for two men to be together...   
  
Inspiration: Errr... I dunno, I kinda got a kinky idea for a Hisoka/Tsuzuki lemon, but I seem to lack the ability to get right to the point and thus, this was born. I'm not even sure I'll even use that idea now... Hmmm...  
  
Disclaimer: ... I do not own Yami no Matsuei. All characters relating to the series belong to Yoko Matsushita. ... Phew! Glad I got that off my chest! -^_^- 


	2. I'm Hungry!

Hisoka sat quietly at his desk, staring out the window, apparently deep in thought-- not like this was an usual thing; on the contrary this was quite normal for the deceased sixteen year old boy. But that didn't keep his amethyst-eyed partner from worrying about him. Tsuzuki Asato cared more about Hisoka then he dared to admit to himself at times and the way Hisoka was completely oblivious to his presence bothered him a bit. Hisoka's vibrant emerald eyes seemed a bit glazed, unfocused. Those eyes were the first thing Tsuzuki fell in love with- then the rest of the boy not too long after.   
  
Tsuzuki sighed; he had been staring longingly at Hisoka for quite some time, and was long overdue for his daily guilt trip. His love for Hisoka far surpassed the love one should feel towards their partner of the same sex, and though he knew he could never stop loving Hisoka, he still felt like it was wrong to lust after a teenager the way he did. But it wasn't just lust he felt towards the boy; he truly did love the man, but the age difference... If they were both alive, there would be a ten-year age difference, which would eventually evened out in some respects. But Tsuzuki and Hisoka were very much dead. One watched the living world change drastically before his eyes over roughly a century, the other barely old enough to have been around when the first computers were being sold for home use. And this difference would be present until the end of time.  
  
Tsuzuki sighed again and mentally re-enforced the wall around his emotions fearing Hisoka would prod into his head and read his thoughts again. Though, it never particularly bothered him to feel the almost nonexistent sensation fill his body whenever Hisoka looked into his head. He was feeling that rush less and less the more they worked together, and often found himself craving the mind invasion. He sighed again fearing he was unworthy of such an angel to love and be with for the rest of eternity. He continued doubting his worth as he absently researched several legends pertaining to their current case.  
  
Hisoka growled softly. "Stop thinking like that," he hissed silently. Tsuzuki shivered, Hisoka noticed this and quickly threw up every available barrier to guard his thoughts, his emotions, so they wouldn't reach Tsuzuki. In his concentration, combined with his determined glaring at the sakura trees before him, he missed the sad smile Tsuzuki gave, and the whispered, "Mad at me again my love?"  
  
Hisoka stared at the sakura petals with a glare that could have froze hell over. Hisoka absolutely despised three things in the world- well, technically four since two were connected; being treated like a child, Tsuzuki's self-loathing "I am not worthy" episodes, and sakura petals. The first two seem completely legitimate hates, but sakura petals? And what of the fourth hate? One word answers both questions; Muraki.   
  
The wind stirred the sakura trees, cascading the pale pink petals all over the ground. "Just like that night," he murmured. Tsuzuki shivered again; he had both felt and heard Hisoka's remark. He abruptly rose from his chair and walked over to the window, pulling the drapes shut, startling Hisoka. Their proximity to one another, and Tsuzuki's passion behind his thoughts allowed, or rather, forced Hisoka to read them regardless of whether he wanted to or not. He felt his blood heat up as Tsuzuki's hate towards Muraki filled his entire body. "How dare he do such terrible things to Hisoka! Oh, just you wait Muraki, when we meet again I'll-" Hisoka would have smiled if he wasn't being forced to mirror Tsuzuki's emotions. Not once in Tsuzuki's mental rants about Muraki being the root of all evil, did he ever mention the advances Muraki made towards HIM. No, his supports for this hate generally lay in Muraki's wrong doings towards Hisoka mainly and occasionally the many unfathomable operations he led throughout his life. Suddenly, a wave of confusion invaded Hisoka. He blinked. The confusion arose out of nowhere, making it seem completely random.  
  
Tsuzuki was now walking back to his desk. At some point he had verbally justified his rapid obscuration of the view, but Hisoka had missed it, too caught up in Tsuzuki's emotions. The distance between them made it harder for Hisoka to read Tsuzuki accurately. Tsuzuki's unsureness made it increasingly difficult as well, and then he blocked all entrances to his thoughts completely. The only thing Hisoka caught before he did was something about Muraki...  
  
Hisoka felt a dull pang of fear poke through the confusion, though at this point, he could not identify whom the emotion radiated from. The more time he spent with Tsuzuki, the more their emotions meddled together inside him. It was becoming harder day by day to distinguish where Tsuzuki's feelings began and where his own ended.  
  
Hisoka shook his head, as if trying to rid it of the emotions that plagued him day and night. "Blek, that's more than enough depression for one day!" Hisoka mentally scolded. He rose from his chair and walked over to Tsuzuki's desk. He stopped behind the man, placing his left hand on Tsuzuki's shoulders, hunching over, pressing the older shinigami's back into his chest. He smiled at the response he got from his uncannon intimacy. Extending his right index finger, he turned off the computer monitor.  
  
"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki protested breathlessly, unable to hide the hint of lust in his voice.  
  
"I'm hungry," Hisoka commented.  
  
"So am I..." Tsuzuki instantly replied, though food was the last thing he was referring to.  
  
"Good. Then let's go for dinner, I know a great place." Tsuzuki blinked before shaking his head.  
  
"But- I need to finish this research-" Tsuzuki began, attempting to turn the monitor back on. Hisoka deftly caught Tsuzuki's left hand in his right.  
  
"It's on Greek Mythology, right?"  
  
"Y-yes." Tsuzuki couldn't take his eyes off the hand Hisoka took captive, mesmerized by the clash of skin tones.  
  
"Then let's go eat."  
  
"But 'Soka, the report-!" He stopped mid-sentence feeling Hisoka's warm breath tickle his ear.  
  
"We can finish it tomorrow," he whispered in, what he hoped to be a seductive manner.  
  
Tsuzuki nodded, dumbfounded.  
  
"Sounds good..." He whispered back. Hisoka grinned stepping back a bit, and spinning the chair for Tsuzuki to face him, never letting go of his hand.   
  
Tsuzuki stared at him thinking, among other things, "I- I've never seen him like this before. Hisoka's lips twitched into the semblance of a smile, causing Tsuzuki to blink again in confusion. "Did he just smile?" Tsuzuki mentally wondered before shaking his head. "Hisoka, smiling? I must have imagined it."  
  
"Are we going are not?" he asked tugging on Tsuzuki's left hand. Tsuzuki's head shook then nodded.  
  
"Hai, hai, hai. Where are we going Hisoka-chan?" He asked pushing himself off the chair with his right hand. Hisoka smiled and waved his finger.  
  
"That's a... secret!" Hisoka replied winking. Tsuzuki blinked. Abruptly Hisoka cleared his throat, "Saw that in a manga once.[1] Heh, I've always wanted to do that. But seriously, if we don't get going, we won't be able to get in."  
  
"Wha-? You mean you made reservations? What if had gotten a lead and-" Tsuzuki was silenced by Hisoka's left index finger.  
  
"Of course I didn't make reservations."  
  
"But then, how-?" Hisoka tossed his head to the side in a Thine-art-far-superior-to-thou manor over his right shoulder.  
  
"I have connections. But if we don't hurry my connection will be gone and we won't get to eat."  
  
"Wha! No food?! Let's go already!" Tsuzuki cried dragging Hisoka out the door by his right hand, which had never left Tsuzuki's left...  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
[1]- Who can name the manga that came from?? 


	3. Welcome to the Purple Unicorn!

AN: [text]= Spoken in English  
  
{text}= How something is pronounced, not the actual spelling, because, as you know, the Japanese don't always pronounce their Engrish proper-ry  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The two shinigamis finally entered the small café, Hisoka blazing the trail, still hand in hand. Tsuzuki had almost vocalized this observation, but didn't want to do anything that might make Hisoka pull away. He greatly enjoyed the way Hisoka's soft skin felt against his own and wanted the warmth that radiated from Hisoka's hand to stay forever. A waitress in an aqua colored uniform walked by, the skirt poofing out like a dress straight out of the pages of CLAMP's Card Captor Sakura. Over the just-above-the-knee length dress was a frilly white apron with a front pocket in which she stored a palm pilot. Her long, Tsuzuki-like hair was up in a ponytail. She turned towards the pair; eyes closed in a huge smile.  
  
"{Hey-loh!} Welcome to [The Purple Unicorn!] Do you have a reservation sir?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Iie Izumi," Hisoka replied.  
  
"Oh? All right then, the wait without a reservation is well over an- Oh? {He}- Hisoka-san?" she asked rubbing her Hisoka-colored eyes, "But you're- Oh," She replied her gaze drifting to Tsuzuki, her expression less cheery than before. "I know this is a terrible thing to ask considering why you're here and all, but could you wait just a few minutes? My shift's almost over and I want to deliver these meals," she explained motioning to the tray of food balanced on her right hand, "Then you can escort me to where ever I have to go, or whatever you're supposed to do-"  
  
"Matte Izumi! We're not here to kill you! We just came for dinner!" Hisoka laughed.  
  
"Oh. Well, in that case," she replied smiling again, "A waitress will be with you shortly to-"  
  
"If it wouldn't be too much trouble Izumi," Hisoka interrupted, "Could you be our waitress? I would like to... ask you a few questions." Izumi looked from Hisoka to Tsuzuki then to their interlocked fingers. Her smile soften.  
  
"Of course Hisoka. Follow me, I'll take you to your table," she requested motioning with her left hand. She lead the way through the aisle that wove through the tables in the main seating area, pausing to deliver the food to the tables they belonged to. "[Here's your order of rice balls Ms. Samiyo, is there any thing else I can get you?]" She asked a young woman with brown hair and red highlights.   
  
"[No Izumi, I'm fine, but do call me Michelle, you're making me feel old!]" laughed the English woman. Tsuzuki poked Hisoka.  
  
"What are they saying, Hisoka-chan?" he asked.  
  
"You don't speak English?" Hisoka questioned in slight disbelief, Tsuzuki shook his head. "I didn't know that, I always figured since you attended college when you were living..."  
  
"English wasn't a required class when I was in school." The woman laughed, catching both shinigamis attention once again.  
  
"[You're just too polite, you know that Izumi?]" Izumi bowed.  
  
"Domo arigato {Me-chee-ray-ru}." They both laughed. "Here's your bill, you can pay up front when you're done, and I'll see you tomorrow {Michelle}. Have a nice evening!"  
  
"You too dear." Izumi bowed again, and then began walking towards another table to deliver her last item.  
  
"Who was that?" Hisoka found himself asking.  
  
"Ms. Michelle Samiyo moved into my apartment complex not too long before you passed. She's a new Japanese-American volunteer teacher down at the Center," Izumi explained.  
  
"The Center?" Tsuzuki repeated.  
  
"Yes, the Kimimoto Center downtown. It's run by a nonprofit organization and offers free tutoring for underprivileged students. Akio here, you know the drill," she handed the teen his bill without even breaking her stride, then continuing on about the Center, "Not to mention the prep school classes available and the foreign exchange student lab for the mainly American students we get in Tokyo who are studying abroad. I go there daily after my studies often to help the Americans around and teach English, since it is my native language after all!" Izumi beamed again, her smiles were so full of life and very contagious, and the Gods of Death soon found themselves smiling back.   
  
Izumi continued walking until she reached a traditional Japanese tea table set up on a platform near a large window. "Excuse me for a second gentlemen," she requested slipping her shoes off and bowing before stepping onto the platform and bowing again to the old woman who sat at the [heated table]. "Ishida-sempai," she kneeled down across from the graying woman and placed in front of her a traditional Japanese teacup. "I have brought the green tea you requested Ishida-sempai. I pour to your health, may you always be in the favor of the Gods," she recited, pouring the tea into the woman's glass.  
  
"Domo arigato Izumi-chan," she replied smiling, "May you always be in the favor of the gods as well." Izumi bowed her head again. "Do you have the time to listen to an old woman's council?" the old woman asked.  
  
"Unfortunately today I have but little time, I have yet to seat those two gentlemen," Izumi replied nodding towards Hisoka and Tsuzuki. The woman turned around to see the people Izumi was referring too. Both Hisoka and Tsuzuki bowed to their elder as her eyes set upon them. Hisoka's bow was deep and fluid, coming from a very traditional family he was accustomed to formal greetings, while Tsuzuki's more of a half bow. The woman bowed back as best she could and turned back to Izumi, talking again. Tsuzuki and Hisoka were whispering a conversation of their own and missed the gossip the two women engaged in, as well as some wise advice.  
  
"The blonde man reminds me greatly of your dear friend Hisoka-chan, may his soul be at peace," the women began. Izumi smiled knowingly.  
  
"Hai, they are quite alike."  
  
"So, that man with him, did you notice they are holding hands?"  
  
"Hai, they've been that way since they entered."  
  
"Do you think their lovers?" the old woman asked, raising an eyebrow. Izumi laughed slightly.  
  
"I should hope so, they are quite cute together. I didn't know you supported non-traditional couples."  
  
"Well, what's it matter if it's a man or a woman, the same sex or the opposite? If you're in love it shouldn't matter the gender of your partner." Izumi nodded.  
  
"You are very wise Priestess Ishida, many women, and men, of your stature are appalled by same sex relationships."  
  
"Eh, they're just a bunch of old farts who couldn't get any and took their anger out on those who did."  
  
"Priestess!" Izumi gasped before joining the old woman in laughter.  
  
Hisoka blushed slightly, having heard the conversation in his head. (Ah, so the advice didn't go unheard!) Tsuzuki glanced over at the women upon hearing their laughter.  
  
"Wonder what their talking about," he vocalized.  
  
"I have no idea," Hisoka lied. Izumi arose from the table and bowed again before saying her traditional good-byes and stepping off the platform. She slipped her shoes back on as Tsuzuki asked, "What was that all about?" Izumi smiled, once again walking.  
  
"That was Priestess Ishida Yumi-" Izumi began.  
  
"Ishida as in from the Ishida shrine?" Tsuzuki interrupted.  
  
"Why yes-"  
  
"Wow! Yumi was just a tiny thing when I last saw her!" Tsuzuki declared amazed.  
  
"You know- knew her?" Hisoka asked.  
  
"Yeah, her mother and I were once close friends. I lived not too far from the shrine."  
  
"Small world," Izumi said. Tsuzuki nodded, reminiscing a bit.  
  
"Yeah, little Yumi was born, maybe 3 years, before my death. I would be asked to baby-sit Yumi occasionally. Yumi was a handful, she showed signs of her spiritual strength VERY early." Tsuzuki chuckled, "Often had to worm my way out of the messes she caused at the local park." Hisoka smiled, feeling Tsuzuki's joy course through his body as Tsuzuki fondly embraced in some of his sparse happy memories. A man, looking like he was in his twenties, stood in front of Izumi effectively acting as a human roadblock.  
  
"And what, pray tell, are you still doing here Izumi?" the blonde waiter asked, hands on his hips. "Your shift ended ten minutes ago." He paused and looked at the two men behind Izumi. "You're stealing my customers," he observed flatly.  
  
"Miko [1] Ishida arrived later than usual today," Izumi explained. "As for these two," She motioned to the boys, tone changing before abruptly bowing deeply, "Please allow me the honor of serving them."  
  
"Like hell! Listen, I know you love yaoi, but you're shift's over, deal with it." Hisoka and Tsuzuki both blushed at the man's bluntness. Izumi lifted her head slightly, still in her bow.  
  
"Onegai! These are old friends of mine! I'll let you keep the tip!" she pleaded. The man studied all three of them before sighing in defeat.  
  
"Whatever." Izumi promptly attached herself to his right arm.  
  
"Arigato Kei-sempai!"  
  
"Gah! You're exactly like Ryuichi [2], you know that?" he asked, smirking despite his attempt to be angry.  
  
"And you're exactly like Yuki [3], so that makes us equal!" she laughed. Kei shook his head unable to will the smile off his face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Tell you're brother I'll be home around 10," he requesting trying to shake her off his arm.  
  
"I would, but I'm not going over to your place tonight. There should be plenty of leftovers for Yamato."  
  
"Yeah, but he's probably already left fifteen messages on your machine, demanding to know where you are. Just promise me you'll call him when you get home and relay my message?" Izumi smiled as Kei moved out of the way.  
  
"{Oh-kei doh-kei}! See you around!" she waved as he walked away. Hisoka's jaw had dropped a bit.  
  
"Was that-?" he began.  
  
"Yup! That was Yama's boyfriend, Kei. Last night was their six month anniversary," she beamed as Hisoka grew nervous.  
  
"I didn't know-" Hisoka struggled to find words as Izumi giggled.   
  
"He was quite taken with you for the longest time Hisoka, I'm surprised you never caught on, being a empath-ist and all." Hisoka blushed.  
  
"How old is your brother again?" he asked timidly.  
  
"Turned seventeen last week. Kei's turning 23 next month." Tsuzuki made a small choking noise.  
  
"But isn't that illegal?!" Tsuzuki burst out.  
  
"Hai, but love knows no boundaries; age and gender don't matter." She abruptly changed the topic, "So, Tsuzuki, how old were you when you died exactly?"  
  
"Twenty-six," he replied feeling a darkening sense of foreboding. He thought he heard Izumi mumble something along the lines of "ten, and you give me the crap!" "Why do you ask?" he asked trying to make sense of it.  
  
"Here's your table!" Izumi had directed them to the most secluded part of the entire restaurant, where the distinct sound of couples exchanging spit was very obvious.   
  
"Wait! You're putting us in the make-out section?!" Tsuzuki demanded. Izumi did not look amused with this accusation.  
  
"You're a smart one," she commented sarcastically handing Hisoka a menu, as he had already sat down.  
  
"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"This is the most private part of the restaurant, everyone else will be too busy molesting one another to listen in on our conversation," Hisoka monotonely reasoned.   
  
"You had this planned all along!" Tsuzuki incriminated.  
  
"Shut up and sit down baka." Tsuzuki did as he was told. "Ask Izumi questions about the case while I order for us."  
  
"I don't even get too order my own food now!?"  
  
"No, just ask." Tsuzuki sighed and did as he was told.  
  
"Since Hisoka's so confident in you have answers, I'm assuming you're into Greek Mythology?" She smirked.  
  
"Something like that, what do you need to know," she folded her arms across her chest as she asked. Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka to complain.  
  
"I don't see why I'm asking this! If there's no info anywhere, why on earth would she know the answer."  
  
"Just ask," he replied never looking up from the menu.  
  
"But Hiso~ka!"  
  
"Do it or you don't get any apple pie."  
  
"They have apple pie?!" Tsuzuki exclaimed, eyes shimmering with delight.  
  
"A la mode."  
  
"Anything you say Hisoka!" Izumi looked over to Hisoka and gave him a look, who simply smiled and went back to the menu. "Izumi do you know anything about the feeding habits of sirens?" Izumi suppressed a laugh.  
  
"What about their habits?" she asked eyes twinkling. Tsuzuki shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, everything I suppose." Izumi look at Hisoka, eyes sparkling.  
  
"You planned this entire thing out as an excuse for a date didn't you?" she accused, causing Hisoka to blush a bit.  
  
"What makes you say something like that?" Tsuzuki asked almost dangerously.   
  
"If he's making me wait on you after my shift for a question like THAT, he must have something planned!" she laughed.  
  
"Stop it!" Tsuzuki demanded harshly. "You of all people should know he's not interested in men, being his best friend and all," he spit out. Izumi looked at him hard.  
  
"You know. I changed my mind about you. You don't deserve to be his partner." She continued glaring at him as she spoke to Hisoka. "So it's an apple pie a la mode for him, and what do you want?"  
  
"Strawberries and a side salad with ginger dressing. Oh, and a small order of fried rice with ginger sauce on the side please," He requested handing the menu back to Izumi.  
  
"Can I have white rice as well as my pie?" Tsuzuki asked.  
  
"I don't know, can he?" Izumi coldly asked Hisoka, who nodded hesitantly.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you to want anything aside from sweets," Hisoka admitted, "Do you want another dessert, or something as well?" Tsuzuki shook his head.  
  
"No, I'll be okay. And please, Izumi, don't bring me an entire apple pie like he's mentally suggesting, one slice will be fine," he smiled.  
  
"And what would you like to drink with that, sir," she emphasized, showing her sudden formality towards him. Tsuzuki was caught off guard.  
  
"Red wine please," he answered a bit dazed at her sudden change in attitude towards him. She snorted  
  
"Your food should be here shortly, I'll be sure to demand that it is since they usually allow lovers time to make out before their meal," she hissed turning on her heal and leaving.  
  
"Well that was rude," he commented, never seeing the pain register in Hisoka's eyes...  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
[1]- Priestess   
  
[2] and [3]- References to the shounen-ai anime/manga series Gravitation. You can read summaries and reviews on the series at www.boysonboysonfilm.com under Boy's Love.  
  
A/N: Poor Hisoka! He finally works up the nerve to be touchy-feely with Tsuzuki, and the dumb oaf goes and ruins it! Okay, first off, no Izumi is not a Mary-Sue, nor is she just some random OC I wrote in to steal one of the guys away or something. She has a definite purpose, and if you can't see it yet, it'll become clearer next chapter.   
  
In this chapter I tried to build the characters a little, make them seem more... real. Like Tsuzuki doesn't speak English, that was touched on in the "King of Swords" arc, but I don't recall Hisoka being informed of this. And Hisoka having friends, or at least kind acquaintances. I mean, I know his parents hated him and locked him up and all, but he had to go to school, giving him some social interaction, right? (Hisoka and Izumi's relationship is expanded upon in latter chapters.)  
  
Tsuzuki: Hey, what's with all those people openly supporting same sex couples at the restaurant?  
  
*rolls eyes* They're my support, think of them as plot devices.  
  
Tsuzuki: *looks confused* Wha-?  
  
You'll find out next chapter. Gah! Naze kami? Naze Tsuzuki no baka?? 


	4. So Much for the Romantic Dinner for Two

Hisoka slowly sipped on the water Izumi had brought him, averting his eyes from Tsuzuki, who had his own set locked on Hisoka. Tsuzuki's mouth curved down into a small frown. "Hisoka," he began in an almost whispered tone. Hisoka held his water glass in his hands, staring at the rim. "Is something troubling you?" Hisoka continued to stare at the rim of his glass, his fingers fidgeting over the cool surface.  
  
"I'm fine," he responded in a neutral tone that could have fooled many into believing he was just intrigued by the item he held, but Tsuzuki knew him better than that.  
  
"Is this Izumi's doing?" Hisoka remained unresponsive. "Are her random outbursts bothering you? We could always leave you know-"  
  
"We have already placed our orders; it would be rude to leave."  
  
"Hisoka-"Tsuzuki began to argue, but stopped. He reached across the table and took Hisoka's chin in his hand forcing their eyes to meet, the intimate contact making the younger man blush. Tsuzuki stared into Hisoka's eyes for a few moments, and Hisoka almost though he was going to kiss him, but Tsuzuki simply let out a deep sigh. "I wish I knew what was up, but if you'd rather not tell me, I won't push you to," he paused slightly, as if trying to determine how to say his feeling in the manor that was the least cliché. "If you need to talk, I'm always here," he decided on. One would think Hisoka would have smiled at the feel of Tsuzuki against him and the warm thoughts being exchanged, but all Hisoka felt was betrayal and disgust. He tore his face away from Tsuzuki's embrace and scooted his chair back so he was beyond his elder's reach. Tsuzuki withdrew his fingers and jumped as if he had been shocked, Hisoka's sudden rage felt to Tsuzuki as if he had been burned. "Hisoka," he whispered in pain and disbelief.  
  
"Don't talk to me," he hissed back trying to fight down the rampant emotions bubbling inside him. Tsuzuki placed his hands back onto his lap and stared at them, not wanting to upset Hisoka further. They both sat in silence for a few moments, the quiet moans of the lovers amplified by the lack of conversation. Hisoka listened to the small gasps and giggles longingly, wanting more than anything to block out the comforting thoughts Tsuzuki was sending him. The thoughts did the complete opposite of their intended purpose, instead of calming Hisoka they were making him even more distraught. Hisoka found himself praying that a distraction would come soon because he honestly thought he was going to start crying. Izumi was quick to respond to his silent plea and moments later arrived with his salad. Tsuzuki also received the soundless request and deducted that Hisoka must be urgent to leave. Izumi quietly placed the in the spot in front of Hisoka. She smiled sadly when she read Hisoka's distress on his face.  
  
"Hisoka," she began softly, like a mother would address her enraged son. "I'm really sorry, I didn't realize- I didn't know that you-" she struggled for words, but not able to find any, sighed and repeated, "I'm sorry. Gomen nasai."   
  
"Excuse me, Izumi?" Tsuzuki began and Izumi switched over attention to him. "May I ask when you'll be bringing my wine?"  
  
"Another waiter will be here with it shortly," she responded, her voice not as edgy anymore.  
  
"Thank you." Izumi bowed and left. Hisoka took his napkin and examined it slightly, bemused by its unusual folding. Tsuzuki watched him as he did, noting the sharp contrast between Hisoka's pale skin and the deep crimson napkin in the dimmed light. Hisoka then delicately unfolded the napkin, Tsuzuki's eyes following his fingers as they dipped into crevices and freed the napkin then placing it onto his lap.  
  
"Oh! if I were a glove upon that hand," Tsuzuki found himself mentally reciting. If Hisoka had heard Tsuzuki, he was doing a fine job of not showing he did. He then reached over the table and took Tsuzuki's napkin in his hand and unfolded it as well. He wordlessly handed the liberated napkin to Tsuzuki, their fingers brushing as Tsuzuki took it from him, small sparks of emotions exchanging between them.  
  
"You needn't be a glove," Hisoka's spark told Tsuzuki, leaving him thoroughly confused. Hisoka took his chopsticks in his hands and began eating his salad. Tsuzuki was going to ask Hisoka about the message, but changed his mind and closed his mouth again and instead watched Hisoka eat. After a few bites, Hisoka abruptly dropped his chopsticks back into his bowl.   
  
"Why?" he suddenly asked.   
  
"Why what?" Tsuzuki questioned.  
  
"Why?" Hisoka wanted to demand, "Why did you choose me? Why do you make me feel this way when I'm around you? Why do I constantly worry about what you think of me? Why did I feel I had to bribe you with sweets for you to like me? Why did you come here with me? Why have you been acing so weird? Why have you been guarding your thoughts? Why did you tell Izumi that?..." Instead he only asked, "Why didn't order anymore sweets?"  
  
"I wasn't in the mood for a large dessert," he replied shrugging.  
  
"This is coming from the man who daily quotes, 'There's always room for dessert'."  
  
"Sweets aren't the only thing in the world," Tsuzuki responded smiling. He silently added, "Not anymore at least."  
  
"But I thought," Hisoka began, flushing slightly, "I figured-"  
  
"You brought me here thinking I'd break your bank on sweets," Tsuzuki offered.  
  
"Yes- No, I mean no! I mean-" Tsuzuki smiled a bit, Hisoka was so cute when he was flustered.  
  
"I'm not a total jerk all the time, you know. My parents did teach me to mind my manors." Before Hisoka could comment, Kei walked over carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses.  
  
"Enter other waiter," he declared, setting the glasses on the table, one in front of Hisoka and one in front of Tsuzuki. "Izumi would have brought it herself, but it's policy that the bartender serves the alcoholic beverages so we can card the customer," he explained as he finished pouring wine into Tsuzuki's glass. He was about to pour some wine into Hisoka's, when the boy spoke up.  
  
"And you very well know I am underage," Hisoka observed.  
  
"So? That doesn't stop my boyfriend." Hisoka blushed.  
  
"But- I-"  
  
"He has a very low alcohol tolerance," Tsuzuki spoke up. Kei raised an eyebrow, as if curious as to what happened the night the two discovered that.  
  
"If he doesn't drink too much he'll be fine, or he can always water it down a bit with ice cubes. It must really suck not to be able to drink," he commented, pouring wine into Hisoka's glass regardless of the boy's protests.  
  
"Come now, you were a sober teen once," Tsuzuki laughed, "Well regardless, he'll be able to drink eventually."  
  
"Not legally," Hisoka mumbled, which Kei heard clearly.  
  
"Then... are you two...?" he wondered aloud. The two both looked at him oddly.  
  
"What we what?" Tsuzuki asked. His question went unanswered.  
  
"Hope you never get so depressed you become an alcoholic- it would be a bitch to try to smuggle yourself so beer, and I'm sure your partner wouldn't help you obtain any."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Tsuzuki demanded, but Hisoka understood.  
  
"How- Did Izumi...?" he left the question hang, not finishing it.  
  
"Though, I'm guessing you won't ever have a problem like that with Mr. Purple-Eyes over here- If you're really the pair he was talking about."  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Tsuzuki demanded again.  
  
"Tsuzuki," Hisoka answered in a tone that soothed all of Tsuzuki's frayed nerves, "Ask him."   
  
"But Hisoka the last time we tried-"   
  
"Hey, if you are have a question, don't be shy- I'm not gonna judge, chances are I've faced similar problems with Yama. And before you explain the details, keep in mind patience is a virtue, practice makes perfect, and even athletes know you've always got to stretch properly before rigorous activity." Both Hisoka and Tsuzuki blushed deeply at his implication.  
  
"Not THAT kind of question!" Tsuzuki fumed, "I was going to ask you what you know about sirens!" Kei's expression grew serious.  
  
"Did you ask Izumi that?" he asked seriously. Tsuzuki nodded.  
  
"Yeeeeah, but we didn't get anything out of her."  
  
"Well she's really the one you should be asking, I know practically nothing," he laughed unconvincingly.  
  
"Which means you know something," Tsuzuki pointed out.  
  
"All I know is they're chicks, they're attractive, and they sing." Tsuzuki didn't believe him but Izumi chose that moment to walk in and gasp.  
  
"Kei! What are you doing! If anyone sees that you served wine to a minor, we're fired!" she hissed in a hushed voice praying the other customers wouldn't hear her, "And why are you the bartender? I thought-" Suddenly Hisoka's water glass shattered. Hisoka quickly looked to Tsuzuki, whose facial expressions mirrored his own, both wordlessly asking if the other had caused the glass to burst. All the couples surrounding them had turned to see what had broken; whispers about the two men sitting in a couple's area spread like a fire on an oilrig. There seemed to be quite a commotion occurring in the front of the restaurant as well  
  
"TSUZUKI! HISOKA!" Watari's voice cried from near the entrance as he struggled past the oppressive waitresses. "The glass- I had to get your attention. I've got a lead on the case!" By this point anyone who hadn't given the trio their full attention earlier suddenly sat at full attention.  
  
"Let him through!" demanded Hisoka pushing himself away from the table, Tsuzuki doing the same. The waitresses trying to stop Watari dropped their arms and moved aside. The three shinigamis came together at the point where the normal seating and romantic tables met.  
  
"Hisoka-" began Watari, panting trying to get air back into his lungs, "I-" As quick as lightening, Hisoka's hand covered Watari's mouth, preventing him from continuing. Hisoka raised his voice deliberately, clearly wanting everyone to hear what he was going to say.  
  
"I missed you too baby." And with that, he pulled Watari down to him. Watari's eyes widened, as did Tsuzuki's, when Hisoka's lips met his own.   
  
"Not here! Everyone's listening!" Hisoka telepathically scolded. Watari and Hisoka were not as close as Hisoka and Tsuzuki, so the blonde scientist could not pick up on Hisoka's emotional SOS messages without physical contact. The kiss provided for this needed contact and also acted as a distraction to the audience, some of which began to turn away and return to their dinners. Hisoka kept the kiss up for a few more moments before breaking away, faking breathlessness. Sliding the hand that had once covered Watari's mouth down, he boldly caressed Watari's chest. "Nnnn, koi, let's go somewhere more private," he seductively pleaded, still speaking loud enough for the surrounding people to hear. Watari shivered.  
  
"Don't do that! I came here to tell you about a lead, not be molested!" Watari mentally yelled back at Hisoka. "Besides," he added as an after thought, "If you keep this up, I'm going to want to do everything to you the title "koi" implies..." Tsuzuki fumed slightly, playing the part of the jealous friend-who-thought-of-his-friend-as-a-possible-love-interest very well. Though he didn't realize he was falling into the soap opera like plan Hisoka set up. Hisoka giggled- yes you read that right, giggled; like a little schoolgirl. Watari gave a seductive grin, that didn't leave to imagination the things he planned on doing in that 'somewhere more private' Hisoka mentioned. "Hai," he responded planting feather-light kisses on Hisoka's neck, "That's a wonderful idea koibito." Tsuzuki was definitely seething by this point. Hisoka giggled again and pulled Watari back towards the table he and Tsuzuki had been eating at. Izumi cocked an eyebrow at him as the three made their way to the table.  
  
"There's an employee break room you can use," Kei answered the question before Hisoka's lips could even form it. "It's this way." Izumi grabbed his arm  
  
"What are you doing! I know they're dying to relieve this sexual tension that's been building but-"  
  
"Yama had a dream last weekend," Kei simply said, these words stopping Izumi's train of thought completely.  
  
"What?" she managed to whisper doubtfully, "He hasn't had one in-"  
  
"Six months, I know, but he had one. Shall we take these three now?" Izumi simply nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah," she replied in a daze, "You take them there and I'll bring the food 'n stuff, will you be having anything Watari?"  
  
"Just some of Tsuzuki's wine," Watari glanced over to the second wine glass on the table, "Or perhaps Hisoka's, rumor is that boy can't hold his liquor well at all." Hisoka blushed ever so slightly. "Ooo, and maybe some pot stickers, if you have any." Izumi nodded.  
  
"Certainly, I bring them when I bring Hisoka his rice and Tsuzuki his pie."  
  
Kei lead the three co-workers to a room not too far away and ushered them in, closing the door behind him. It was a cheerful enough room with jade colored walls, a love seat and a fair assortment of armchairs scattered about the room, as well as a round dinner table in a corner and a small entertainment center on the adjacent wall. Hisoka sat on the loveseat, most of the other seating arrangements claimed by textbooks, purses, and the like, and Watari sat on the armchair that faced it. Tsuzuki stood for a moment, his eyes searching for some open chair elsewhere in the room.  
  
"There's plenty of room next to Hisoka, Tsuzuki," Watari offered, his hand absently rubbing the right arm of the chair. Tsuzuki looked a little flustered.  
  
"Then maybe you should be sitting next to him, that way you can molest him instead of the chair," Tsuzuki mumbled, sitting as far as he could from Hisoka, which didn't make that much of a difference since the chair was on the small side for a love seat.   
  
"Hisoka, what's Izumi's last name?" Watari asked, continuing to make patterns on the fabric.  
  
"Matsumoto," Hisoka replied.  
  
"Tatsumi, darling, would please run a search on Matsumoto Yamato for me?" Watari asked.  
  
"Tatsumi?!" Tsuzuki exclaimed confused.  
  
"You weren't the only one Hisoka and I were making jealous back there," Watari replied, continuing to 'molest' the chair's arm- and it was then the other shinigamis noticed that he had been caressing a shadow that lay on the arm of the chair. Watari smiled. "Arigato 'T'tsumi-sama. And when you come back, be sure to come in a form that I can thank properly." Watari watched as the shadow slid down the arm of the chair and disappeared into the large shadow underneath it. "But back to why the display was necessary in the first place," he continued, now turning his attention to Hisoka and Tsuzuki.  
  
"Yes, you had mentioned a lead earlier," Hisoka spoke patiently, sounding like a businessman at a board meeting.  
  
"Ah yes, well, first I must ask how your research has been going."  
  
"Our research has been unfruitful so far, however, I believe I have a reliable source who can supply some useful information in proving our theories, but do you have information or not, because I was rather enjoying my date."  
  
"Well, we've just received word from the Hakushaku of another victim with similar circumstances to the ones you're currently dealing with. He apparently lives in the area, which is a considerable difference from the other victims of Gion. Mr. Saka-" it was then Watari that noticed Kei was still in the room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You're going to say Sakayama aren't you? I don't know what you people are, but there's nothing wrong with Touya, I talked to him not even twenty minutes ago." Kei told Watari coldly.  
  
"This is none of your concerns young man," came Watari's response;   
  
"Oh god, there is something wrong with Touya!" Kei asked frightened. Nobody answered. "What's wrong with Touya?!" he demanded again sounding scared.   
  
"What's your relationship to him?" Watari asked indifferently, as a man who took people's lives daily, he was use to the hysterics that came with the territory.  
  
"He's my friend! He's my co-worker! He's my ex-lover! What's wrong with him!?" Izumi walked in the room, but upon seeing Kei's crazed reaction got the wrong impression.  
  
"Kei, whatever these men ask of you, please just obey. I'm sure they don't want to take you anymore than you want to leave, but it's part of their job," she explained trying to calm him.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Kei demanded, "Something's wrong with Touya, that's why he hasn't taken over his position as bartender yet!" Izumi looked to Hisoka.  
  
"You really were here on business," she murmured. Hisoka averted his eyes, sensing what was coming next.  
  
"Sakayama Touya's name was recorded in the Hall of Candles at 18:28 this evening," Tatsumi announced, appearing near the wall next to Kei. Kei jumped.  
  
"Wha- what- Who-" he asked confused.  
  
"We work for the Summons Section of Meifu, our job is to collect lost souls and bring them to be judged by the Bureau of Hades as well as look into unexpected deaths due to magical interference," Tatsumi explained. "Your friend Touya is dead."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun!!! GAK! This is turning out like a soap opera! I originally wanted them to have a case so they're not just randomly doing nothing the entire day, but now it's actually, like, the main focus! I'm starting to get annoyed with myself for writing something worthy of an "ABC Daytime TV" slot right after All My Children and am seriously considering terminating this project, the only reason I haven't yet is *someone* actually read it and wrote a review. If there are those among you who would like me to continue this story, please leave reviews saying so, because if no one speaks up, I'm quitting. I'm not using this excuse as a device to get you to review, I'm serious- if you were to ask any of my friends they'd tell you that I'm only working on this because it's a small step above my English paper- seriously.  
  
Next chapter! (if there is one... see above note): We learn about Izumi's secret, Yama's dreams, and Touya's death. Hisoka and Tsuzuki finish their dinner- accompanied by Watari and Tatsumi. There goes the romantic dinner for two! Random fluff, weird humor, double entendres- everything you could expect from a Project Megumi fic! 


End file.
